gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetrius Norwood
Demetrius Norwood is the vice-leader of the Kloud Krew and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf. Personality Demetrius is a White Supremacist and is known to be short-tempered, manipulative, and cruel to his enemies. As a result of his short temper; he framed Heather for marriage fraud but after it was proven that she was framed; he served 5 years and declared a vendetta on her. When she returned; he showed no remorse in trying to force her back to him and even went back on his arrangement with Tristan. Biography Background Demetrius at some point dated Heather at age 15 and later married him when they were both 22 before she annulled her marriage eight months after learning that he was a closet racist and refused to accept her views. She filed for divorce but he refused to go through the process before she tricked him into signing some annulment papers in order. Angered by this; Demetrius made false claims that Heather committed marriage fraud and he was an unwilling participate. She was sentence to jail for five-years and fined $250'000 but only served five days when the government found out that Demetrius made the false claims and ordered him sentenced him to five-years in jail in her place. Heather sued Demetrius for $250'000 for the trouble as well as the court reversing the bankruptcy claim. After leaving Prison; Demetrius found out that Heather has left the state and decided to continue on by establishing an alliance with the Open/Close MC and help them open their club; using it as a base of operations while masquerading it as a NightClub. Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf Demetrius at first proves to be troublesome as he tries to get Heather to come see him as well as take him back. Tristan scares him in order get him to leave her alone but Demetrius goes back on his word and sends a squad after her but Tristan is able to outrun them. Tristan later comes to see him in order to get protection from Caroline and he agrees on the condition that he bring Heather to him and encourage her to get back with him. He reluctantly agrees but is unable to convince her. However, Tristan comes up with a plan to get rid of him and asks her to masquerade as his girlfriend. Later he makes an alliance with the Kloud Krew and is forced to share his information so that the Krew can know his whereabouts at all times. Tristan backs out of the deal and escapes from the Kloud Krew. While trying to get back to BlueTech to make sure her boss doesn't see the insulting email to him under her name; Samantha accidentally hits Demetrius as she is on her way and kills him forcing her to try and help instead. Mission appearances *Open/Close *Norwood *Right to Business *Unwanted Alliance *Affordable Dreams (voice) *Conniving In-Law (Death) Murders committed *James - Murdered trying to end his alliance with the Kloud Krew. Category:Characters Category:Male